Electronic components, or electronic units or assemblies for power electronics, are known, for example, in the form of DCB (Direct Copper Bonding) modules. This usually means ceramic substrate with soldered power semiconductors, onto which further necessary (passive) component parts are connected. In the case of inverters/rectifiers these component parts can be capacitors, particularly film capacitors and inductors.
Based on the above, an electronic assembly group and a method for producing the same, as well as an arrangement of a multilayer printed circuit board structure with an integrated power semiconductor and an additional passive component part and an electric motor are proposed according to the invention.